


Furball

by ohsotiny



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsotiny/pseuds/ohsotiny
Summary: Never in a million years did Kakashi expect to come home and find his girlfriend sitting on the floor playing with half a dozen kittens.





	Furball

He stood dumbfounded in front of his living room, shock clear on his face. Never in a million years did Kakashi expect to come home and find his girlfriend sitting on the floor playing with half a dozen kittens.

He was a dog lover; what were kittens doing in his house?! Glancing up towards the back door, Kakashi could see the disgust etched on the faces of all his ninken, as if the cats were a plague. 

Turning back towards the pink haired medic, Kakashi took a caution step closer and squatted down, resting his elbows on his knees. “Sakura,” he didn’t even know where to begin. “What are you doing?” 

She sure was a sight to behold. Sakura was sitting cross-legged with a black kitten on her right shoulder, two spotted ones played with each other in front of her, an orange one slept to the side away from all the commotion, a chocolate colored one scratched at the leg of his coffee table, and in the hands of his girl sat a silver kitten gently licking the side of her thumb. Cats aside, Kakashi had to admit that the sight before him was quite adorable. 

Locking eyes with Kakashi, she gave him the biggest smile, “Look, I know you don’t like cats but someone just threw them out on the street. I found them in a box in an alley and I just couldn’t leave them there!” Raising the silver kitten, she winked at him, “Besides, this one’s my favorite. Reminds me of someone I know.”

Chuckling, he slowly lifted his hand and rested it on top of the little kitten’s head. Ever so gently, he took the feline from Sakura’s smaller hands and started petting the tiny animal. The black kitten that had occupied Sakura’s shoulder now sat in her hands.

They sat like that for about ten minutes just petting the kittens before Bull hesitantly made his way to Kakashi’s side. By then, the two kittens that had been playing with each other had woken up the orange sleeping cat. The three made their way towards Bull, meowing the whole way. It really wasn’t a big distance but they were just so tiny it took them several steps to reach him.

The chocolate colored kitten had sneaked into Kakashi’s lap making itself comfortable for a nap. He knew Sakura was going to get her way and the cats were going to stay. Looking up, he noticed the rest of his pack slowly making their way to the center of the living room in surrender.

“Kakashi, can we please keep them?” Sakura’s happiness made her eyes sparkle so bright there was no way he could refuse her. 

Placing both kittens on top of her lap, Kakashi lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “Woman, you are so frustrating,” standing, Kakashi made his way to the hallway closet for blankets, “but if it makes you happy, they can stay, love.”

Before he could turn back towards the living room, he felt the pink haired medic warm against his back, her hands wrapped tight around his waist. It amazed him how a simple hug from her expressed so much gratitude and it thrilled him to know it was because of him, sort of.

Taking the blankets from him, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks so much babe!”

Turning on her heels, she ran back to the center of the living room and started to rearrange the coffee table to lay the blankets out for all fourteen animals. 

He watched her gleefully play with both the ninken and kittens. Bull was now sleeping with the silver kitten snuggled up next to him. Pakkun had made his way over to Kakashi, sighing heavily as he did, “Cats, boss?”

Bending down to place a hand on the small pug, Kakashi smiled at him. “What do you want me to say?” He scratched the small dog under his chin and turned back towards Sakura, “I’m crazy about her.”


End file.
